Into Pandora
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: They felt Eywa whispering, and find an unconscious sky person asleep at the base of their most sacred tree. How did she get here? Why is she here? How can she breathe their toxic air? You have to read to find out. I do not own Inuyasha or Avatar.
1. Awaking Eywa

Chapter 1: Awaking Eywa

There was a whisper around her, something was going to happen. She was not sure what, but she was running through the forest now, her mate following close behind. The others were trying to find somewhere to live, after home tree had been destroyed by the sky people. It had gotten quiet after they were forced to live, but Pandora had not been the same. The trees seemed to be dying. A vital link had been destroyed when home tree was destroyed, but now, Eywa was speaking to her.

They came to their most sacred ground, and the tree was glowing more brighter than usual. She could see her mother standing there. "Mo'at, what is going on?" Her mate asked.

"Eywa is more awake now then ever, Jakesully," she replied. They approached the glowing tree to see a woman lying there in a fetal position, no clothes covering her form. She resembled the sky people, which had put them on edge, but Eywa was whispering to her, telling her to trust this woman.

"It's a woman," Jake said as he looked at her petite form and pale skin. Her black hair was around her, and seemed to entwine with their most sacred tree. "But how did she get here, and why can she breath the air here?"

"That is not something we know," Mo'at said as she looked down at her. She seemed to move and they jumped back. "She's waking." They watched as her fingers and toes seemed to twitch. She stretched and sat up, trying to take in what was around her, before she noticed them. She was scared briefly before she stood, long hair covering her most vital areas from view.

She turned and placed her hand on the bark of the tree, feeling its gentle energy caressing her own aura and she smiled. This was better than the world she had left behind. This place seemed so wild at just a feel.

"Great pain," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, the only one brave enough to approach.

"This world is in great pain, just as earth was in great pain." She looked up at the tree.

"What do you mean was?" Mo'at asked.

"Earth is dead. It has no life to bare. It cannot care for its children anymore. It is not too late to save this world."

"How did you get here?" She finally asked.

"I was sitting beneath a large tree in Japan known as the Goshinboku, or tree of ages. It was the only tree left alive. These men came to tear down the tree on my family's shrine. They had killed my mother, grandfather, and brother. I stood my ground in front of the Goshinboku. It spoke to me then. It told me that the earth was dead, and soon he would be too. In his last efforts, with the power and energy it had saved up, it pulled me into its bark. It glowed and whispered that I can save another planet from facing such a fate. That tree and this one, were connected through the universe. The tree of ages sent me here to save this planet."

"But how did you get here? How can you breath the toxic air?" Jake asked.

"I am not sure how I got here, but the Goshinboku only lived for so long because of me." She turned, hand still on the tree. "It fed off of my holy energy, energy that helps me purify the toxins from the air as it enters my body. Eventually I will become immune to the toxins in the air and I will not have to use my holy energy."

"A holy person?" Mo'at said. "I did not know the sky people had holy people."

"I am the last of the holy people," she said. "I am Kagome, by the way. Who might you three be?"

"I am Jakesully, and I am the clan leader. She is my mate Neytiri."

"I am Mo'at, the Spiritual leader of our clan. We are called Na'vi."

"Na'vi?" She thought on the word. "You have no home, do you?"

"No." They shook their heads.

"A vital link on this planet was destroyed. I can restore it, however I will be greatly weakened afterwards." She sat, her back against the tree. She sighed and closed her eyes, going into a meditative state. The pure spirits came pouring from the tree and completely covered her form.

They looked at the figure covered in the pure spirits. She was glowing a blue color instead of white, like the tree, only the energy was sinking into the ground and was spreading around. The Na'vi could feel the energy and see it rushing about. They followed it to their home tree to see the energy get released into the sky. Before their eyes a tree grew, first starting out small, but soon it grew bigger and bigger. It resembled their home tree and they could see that this tree was bigger, and healthier. They gave a cry and filed into the tree. They were home and they would have to find their leader.

A banshee flew out of the home tree, a male on its back and it flew quickly, going to their sacred tree. It landed and ran forward.

"Jakesully, the home tree, it grew back right in front of our very eyes. The whole clan is there." They turned as the light faded and the pure spirits dispersed to see the woman had passed out from exhaustion. "It's a sky person." He armed himself.

"Stand down. She is the one that helped home tree." He picked up the tiny woman. Compared to their people, she was small, even by human standards. "She is here to help us save Eywa." They called their banshees and mounted. He secured the tiny woman. "I will meet you two back at home tree." They nodded and he took off, the other male behind him. He had to be careful with his burden.

_AVATAR_

"Jakesully is coming back with our savior," he said as he ran in. "Mo'at and Neytiri will be back after him." The people looked around. It was exactly as they remembered, only bigger, as if to make room for more of their clan. It was a dwindling clan after all. So many of their people had died when the sky people attacked. It was then that Jakesully entered, a small woman in his arms.

"A sky person," they whispered. Yes, there were a few sky people still on the planet, but it was the ones that had tried to help the Na'vi. This woman was a stranger.

"She is a holy person," Mo'at added as she entered. She and Neytiri had run all the way back. "She used her holy energy to bring home tree back to life. She is here to keep our planet alive."

"We do not need a sky person to keep our planet alive," someone called.

"Eywa is the one that says this," Neytiri said. "She has a connection to Eywa. She can breath our air. No sky person can breath our air."

"My head hurts," she said in their language. Jakesully dropped her because he was surprised. "Ow." She rubbed her sore bottom. "I don't know why the Goshinboku couldn't transport me here with clothes on."

"Come, we shall clothes you," Neytiri said as she helped her to her feet. She pulled her along and away from the eyes of the Na'vi. "You are smaller than our people, but we shall see what we can do." She tied a loin cloth around Kagome's waist, covering her genitalia from view. She secured something similar to a bra on her chest. "You are dressed now."

She still felt embarrassed. She had never walked around with such little clothes on before. She would have to get used to it. After all, most of the women of this tribe walked around with even less on.

"We shall teach you our ways, but I do not expect you to be able to do everything we do." She walked out and Kagome followed after her. "You have given us back our home."

"I am not yet done with everything I need to do," she said, trying to keep up with the long strides of the blue female.

"That will have to wait."

"There is another place I have to bring back to life," she reasoned.

"Your energy hasn't come back completely. When it is all returned you can save that place." She walked along the tree branches a little quickly and Kagome followed, not looking down. She would lose her balance if she did.

"You have much to learn." She jumped from the tree and used the large leafs to break her fall.

"I hope she realizes humans aren't as sturdy." Something whispered for her to jump, and jump she did. The leaves broke her fall and went so far as to place her gently on her feet. "That hurt a little."

"You are better than Jakesully at this. Every time he falls he lands on his butt." She laughed. "Eywa must be looking after you." She continued forward as they came to the animals that resembled horses. "I do not think You will be able to ride her without forming a bond."

Kagome approached the animal and stroked the side of its face. It butted her gently with its nose. She smiled and climbed onto the horse like animals back before it trotted off.

"Without a bond she can ride," she murmured. She watched as it jumped over fallen logs without throwing the sky person off. It stopped in front of her again. "Not bad for a first try." She watched Kagome slide off.

"Everything here is connected," she said. "And somehow I am connected to Eywa. I do not need to make a bond with an animal, only peer into its soul." She rubbed the animal again and it pawed the ground before settling again. "Though, there is a chance I will be alone while I am here." She looked to Neytiri.

_INTO_

Neytiri sat in her bed thinking over the words of the holy person of the sky people. It was true that there were barely any sky people here, and the Na'vi didn't exactly couple with sky people, but why would she be alone? It was more than likely, either her, Jakesully, or Mo'at would be with her at any given time, but she thought the holy person meant something more, something deeper. She sighed and rolled onto her side, seeing the sleeping face of her mate. She was lucky that she had not lost him during the war with the sky person.

_PANDORA_

Kagome could not sleep, so she was now sitting on a higher branch of a tree looking up at the view, multiple planets being seen. It was a beautiful sight to her, but she truly did feel lonely. Perhaps she would go and revive the other vital point that had been destroyed before the war. She would have to find a quick way there so she looked around. There was a banshee sitting there, looking at her. She approached and caressed the banshee's face before mounting and it flew off, towards the most sacred tree on the planet.

Author's Note: This is something I had on my mind for a while now. I decided to give it a try. Please review and let me know what you think. There will be more to this story no matter if I get bad reviews for this. If you like it let me know, but do know that there will be more to this story. There is no pairing right now, just to let you know.


	2. Accepting the Night

Chapter 2: Acceptance of the Night

She landed and sat beneath the sacred tree and went into a meditative state. Again the pure spirits came out of the water works and covered her from view. The sacred tree had spindles of what appeared to be roots connecting with her body as she started to glow blue. It would not take nearly as much energy to restore the other vital point to this world. She would probably feel a little tired, but she would be able to sleep after that, even if it was not in home tree.

22222222222222222

Neytiri woke in the morning, her mate already up and about. She would find Kagome and see what else she was capable of. Some of the clan was still a bit wary of Kagome so she would always be with her until they trusted her more. She was to be their savior.

She went around, trying to find the girl. She could not find her in home tree so ran into the forest. She was having a hard time finding her, and it almost felt like finding her was a dream, but she knew she was real. How else would home tree be here? But she had to find her, so she ran through the forest. She ran back to the sacred tree, the first place they had found her. She could see the pure spirits gathered on something, so approached. There, laying amongst the pure spirits was Kagome, asleep. She sighed. She had been worried but here was Kagome, asleep and protected by Eywa.

"Kagome," she called. "Wake up." She shook the girl as the pure spirits dispersed. "Kagome." Said girl gave a moan and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Neytiri." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Eywa is no longer in danger of dying slowly." She yawned. She had not had such a good sleep in a long time. "The other place needing to be restored is alive again, a place close to your heart."

"My heart?"

"The place in which you mated Jakesully," Kagome said.

"It is back?" Kagome nodded. She stood and looked to see that the banshee had not left at all during the night. "You rode Jake's banshee here?"

"I guess." She caressed the banshee's head.

"They do not usually let strangers ride them. Usually they only let their bonded ride them."

"I do not need to form a bond, remember." She climbed up and pulled Neytiri behind her. "Do not worry, he will not harm you." They took to the air, Neytiri a little nervous about this. She had not ridden like this since the war. "Relax, nothing is going to happen." She nodded and watched as Kagome steered through the trees. They landed on a branch and Kagome helped her down before getting down. She caressed the banshee's face again before walking back into home tree with Neytiri.

"There is one more thing I will try, but I must gather a lot of energy to do so," Kagome said. They were back at the ground floor of home tree and everyone was watching them.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Neytiri called out, and they all scurried away. "Do not mind them. They are still not used to you." Kagome nodded and followed after her at a jog. It would take her a while to get used to the much taller woman's strides.

"Can you slow down, just a bit. You are taller than me." Neytiri looked back at her.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you do not have legs as long as mine." She slowed down so that Kagome could walk normally.

"This place is beautiful," Kagome remarked as they started into the forest. There were so many different types of plants around them. "I have missed plant life being on a near dead earth."

"That is the sky people's fault. They do not know how they affect their planet."

"Earth is no more by now," Kagome commented. "The remaining sky people, as you call them, are on space crafts, floating, finding somewhere they can settle down. It would not surprise me if they came here."

"They would not be welcomed here. You are welcome because of what you have done for my people." She looked back at the tiny human. She knew the girl would die alone. No men from her species would lay with her because of what she was. She looked forward again. "I understand what you mean by being alone. The only men on this planet are of my species. There were a few sky people men, but they died out because their oxygen supply ran out."

"My fate has always been to be alone." They were farther into the forest and she could hear creatures running around them. There were monkey looking creatures swinging above them, looking on curious before leaving in a moment. "Spiritual people like me on my planet were denied the right to marriage and more intimate relationships. We were supposed to be more emotionally withdrawn, always helping others and never doing anything for ourselves. We did not have the same rights as others."

"Here, Spiritual people are held with higher respect and are free to do the same as the others. They have more freedoms, and are more likely to be heard, even above the clan leader. Be glad you are here. In time they will not be so wary of you and they will hear you out." Kagome nodded. She was tackled by a wolf looking creature and Neytiri made to attack the creature, but more jumped out and ambushed Kagome. She gave loud laughs as the wolf like creatures licked her and nuzzled at her flesh. An older looking wolf like creature was watching them, more wary of Neytiri than Kagome. Kagome was, after all, covered by the litter. They drew back and gave a bark like sound and bounded off with their mother.

"That was unexpected," Kagome commented as she stood and wiped the saliva from the creatures off of her. "I knew they were there, but they felt like they meant no harm. They are only pups after all."

"They do not usually act that way," Neytiri said. "They avoid contact with others unless hunting."

"I'm different, remember. I'm directly connected to Eywa at all times." She continued on and climbed up into a tree, Neytiri following after her.

"I have not forgotten." She watched as Kagome ran through the trees, and swung from an over head branch to land on another branch and continue to run. Neytiri followed after her. She was fast for a human after all and she wasn't nearly as clumsy as Jakesully. She balanced easily and kept running. She stopped and they looked over the waterfall.

"This is what I wanted to see," Kagome said. She leapt from the branches and landed on her feet. Neytiri landed behind her. Kagome ran and leapt forward in a dive, breaking the surface of the water and coming back up. She treaded water and looked up at Neytiri. The water felt great against her skin. She leaned back and floated on the water. Neytiri jumped in and looked around. Kagome seemed so relaxed.

"We should head back soon, before they send out a party to find us."

"Alright." Kagome started swimming for the cliff she jumped off of. She started climbing up, having no difficulty climbing up the slope without shoes on. Neytiri climbed up after her. Once back up Kagome pulled Neytiri up. She could feel the rhinoceros type creature surrounding them. They did not seem agitated by Kagome, but they were of Neytiri. Kagome approached and placed a hand on it's head and the herd calmed. Kagome climbed on the back of one and pulled Neytiri up behind her before the herd ran for home tree. Once there she helped Neytiri down and got down herself before patting its head and sending the herd off. The stampeding had brought a lot of attention so now all of the clan was outside, weapons in hand.

"You're alright, Neytiri," Jakesully said as he approached them. "We thought they were going to run over everyone." He looked to Kagome. "They are usually very bad tempered."

"They probably would have stampeded over me if not for Kagome," she replied from her mates arms. "A lot of the animals here do not attack when she is so near." They started to head into home tree.

"My banshee was missing this morning. I had to ride on one of the land runners."

"I had borrowed it last night," Kagome said. "I had not known he was yours."

"You can ride my banshee?" He looked back at her.

"It isn't hard," she commented. "He can be well mannered, like the rhinoceros type creatures, and those wolf like creatures."

"They always seemed hot tempered with me," he murmured and Neytiri laughed, remembering how she had first met Jakesully.

"The wolf like creatures, as you call them, attacked Jakesully when they first saw him. He was swinging around a torch."

"They don't like fire," Kagome said. "That was probably why they attacked you in the first place. That and you probably stumbled onto their breeding ground. You probably couldn't tell it was breeding ground."

"She's not nearly as clumsy as you, Jakesully," Neytiri commented with a laugh. "She's not clumsy at all, being able to run through the trees without a tail to balance her." They came into home tree to see the food cooked up and being distributed. They handed her and Jakesully a plate, but not Kagome. They were still wary of her.

"I'm going to go find a spring to wash in," Kagome said as she left home tree. She knew the others were still did not accept her. It would take them a while to accept her. She just walked out and among the tees until she came to a spring. She pulled off the little amount of clothing she had and sunk into the water. Tomorrow she would go out on her own and gather things to clean herself with as well as medicinal herbs.

22222222222222222222222222

"They are still wary of her," Neytiri told Jakesully. "She gives us back our home, revives the place in which we mated at, and has made it so Eywa is no longer dying, but still they are wary of her."

"They will accept her in time," he assured his mate. "They accepted me."

"You helped them get rid of the sky people," she commented. "She looks like the sky people. She does not act like the sky people. She acts more like our people, valuing the plant life, not harming the animals, being able to ride our animals, running through the trees like us. But she can feel Eywa better than even me."

"It takes time. Even they did not trust me at first."

"They had an easier time accepting you because you look like us," Neytiri stated. "She won't ever look like us. She will be alone for the remainder of her life."

"Don't say that," Jakesully said.

"There are no sky people men here and our own men will not look at her like you look at me." She placed her face in his chest. "She will be alone, whether she wants to be or not. I feel sorry for her."

"Give it time," he whispered to her. "Sleep now. There is a long day ahead of us."

"Alright." She closed her eyes. The sound of his beating heart put her to sleep.

He looked up at the ceiling of his room. His mate was right. His people would not accept Kagome. Kagome would be alone because she was human and not Na'vi. He would have to talk to Mo'at about this. He closed his eyes, mind troubled. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome not to be accepted.

22222222222222222222222222

She sighed and got out of the cool water. She pulled on the little clothes she was provided with and gathered food to eat. Eywa was telling her what she was able to eat, which happened to be things that were poisonous for the Na'vi. She ate it as she walked back to home tree. She climbed to a higher branch and leaned back against home tree. She finished eating and looked at the beautiful view. She knew she had to gather more energy if she was going to do what she planned next to do. She was not expecting any sort of thanks for what she was about to do. She knew these people would never be able to accept her, like demons and humans never wanted to accept each other or the offspring of the joining of the two.

She sighed again and vowed not to get romantically involved with a Na'vi. If she were ever involved with a Na'vi and she had a child with one, the child would never be accepted by the Na'vi, but she would have loved the child all the same. She could not force such a thing on an innocent child. She would be the isolated holy being she was always meant to be. She would not get close to any male, Na'vi or otherwise. She would not let anyone into her heart.

The pure spirits came out and landed on and around her, causing her to seem to be glowing. Her face was not covered. She wanted to look at the view for a while longer. It was what she would enjoy. This view would be her lover. She would not have a physical lover. She would be the lover of the night. It was the only thing that gave her such a feeling of peace. The night could not judge her. It could not tell her she was useless, it could not look at her with a look of wary, it could not hate her. She fell asleep to such thoughts, the pure spirits being her only companion at this moment in time. They kept her warm against the chill of the night air, like a lover would. Yes, she was content.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like this one. It might be a bit sad, but it should be getting better soon.


	3. The Sick

Chapter 3: The Sick

"Neytiri, I just want to be alone today," Kagome told the other woman. "I am sure you have other things you need to do."

"They do not trust you yet. It is best if I were with you," she tried to reason.

"I will be fine, whether they trust me or not." She looked a bit sad. "I just want time alone. I want to go and think."

"Alright." She sighed and gave in. She needed to train under her mother anyways. It was almost the anniversary of the day they won the war and there was the ceremony she had to do. Her mother was much too old to do the ceremony. She just watched Kagome go. She walked down to her mother's chamber and sat as she waited for her mother.

33333333333333333333333333

Kagome left, the eyes of the Na'vi on her. She ignored it and kept walking. She knew that one of them was following her, but she ignored it and continued to walk. She took her time, examining everything that was around her. There were bright blue plants, green plants, red flowers, light yellow, white, and even a few black flowers. There were plants that were purple with white flowers. Plants that looked like Venus fly traps, and others that looked harmless. There were spiked plants, and plants with bulbs. Young saplings, trees that looked old, but reliable. It amazed her, and Eywa was whispering which ones would be good for medicines for the Na'vi, and which would be good for medicines for her kind. She would need something to put the plants in. She continued to look and found that Eywa was whispering what would be best for the storage of the plants she planned to harvest before she dried them. The plants would all have to be kept separate. Eywa was even going so far as to tell her which plants would be good for what. She even forgot that someone was following her.

At mid day she took a dip in large pond she had come across and ate some berries that were poisonous for the Na'vi but not for her. She gathered reeds and some thick thorns and made herself comfortable on the bank as she spun the reeds into a type of thread and made the thorn into a needle. She had gathered large, thick leaves and sewed them together to form a type of container. She made many of these and started to head back, a large quantity of reeds being in one of the makeshift containers. She was gathering the herbs and plants Eywa told her about. Some would be dried, others kept in water. The ones she would need water for she would come back for later. She also gathered nuts and berries she could eat and headed back to home tree, her shadow there the whole time.

She made it back to home tree and walked into it to find Neytiri. Perhaps Neytiri would provide her with a place in which she could dry her herbs and possibly set up things that would be fit enough to hold water for the other herbs she was hoping to gather. She would then find something to be a pestle and mortar. She would find something to make pots out of, and other containers.

"Kagome," Neytiri said, spotting her laden down with several things. "What is all this?" She looked at the items Kagome held.

"Herbs and other things I can use to make medicine out of." She looked around. They were all watching her again. "Do they have to watch me?" She asked in English, knowing the others didn't understand.

"They are still wary of you, more so now that you are laden with things that they have no knowledge of." She turned. "Come, come." She led her away.

"Is there anywhere I can dry all of this? A room I can use for making medicine, something that I can see the sky from?"

"Yes, near my mother's own chambers." They walked away from the prying eyes of the other Na'vi. "You can use that room." She showed her the room and Kagome entered and looked around. The tree itself seemed to have made a few shelves. It looked that way any way. Kagome placed the things she carried on the shelves and looked at Neytiri.

"This room looks useful enough." She pulled the reeds from the container she had it in and started to pull the plants out first. She bundled them and tied it with the reed before hanging them by what looked to be a window to dry. She continued to do this as Neytiri watched her. She had watched how Kagome had done it and separated them. She did not know why she was separating them.

"Why are you separating them?" She went to touch a few of the plants on the left but Kagome stopped her.

"Don't. Those plants are poisonous to your people." Neytiri dropped her hands. "I separate them because I cannot keep the plants that are poisonous to your kind with the plants that are not poisonous for your kind. They can be in the same area but they cannot touch." She looked at Neytiri. "The ones on the right are for making medicine for your people. They ones on the left are for making medicine for myself should I ever fall ill." She placed the reeds back into the container and would later burn the other containers. It would be too hard to figure out which was used for what herb.

"I will need several pestles and mortars later. And other types of containers for when the herbs are dried." She wiped her hands on her still wet loin cloth.

"You can get those later," Neytiri said. "Mother wishes to see you." Kagome nodded and followed her out. "Mother, I have brought Kagome."

"Ah, the holy person." Mo'at looked at Kagome. She seemed to be a bit more withdrawn but she knew Kagome was always talking with Eywa. "Eywa has chosen you to revive her."

"She isn't in danger any longer," Kagome told her. "Though I cannot see the future, I know that eventually the sky people will land on this planet. You cannot avoid it." She looked down. "I will tell them to leave, to never return here, except for whomever can breath the toxic air. If they can breath the toxic air I will see what kind of person they are. I will not let anyone the intends to do this planet harm to stay. You will not have to be involved in anymore wars with sky people. You have already lost so much."

"Not nearly as much as you have, Kagome," Mo'at said. "You lost your family and friends and home. You were sent here to save us and my people have not been friendly towards you at all. They are wary of you and do not trust you, even though Eywa brought you to us." She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was tiny in comparison to these people. "You have such a big kind heart." Her hand shifted down and rested over Kagome's heart. "It will take a bit of time for my people to see you mean them no harm." There was a hurried knocking at her door, and the door was thrown open.

"Mo'at, one of the children has just collapsed," the Na'vi woman looked panicked. "We do not know what is wrong with her." She looked about ready to cry.

"Calm down," Mo'at said. "We shall not lose her." She followed after the hurried woman and Kagome and Neytiri followed after them. "Let me see the child." She stepped forward and looked at the child that was the same size as Kagome. She took her time looking over the child but could not tell what was wrong with the child. "I do not know what is wrong with her." She stood and stepped back. She looked to Kagome.

"I have experience with illness and medicine," Kagome said. She knelt next to the child and the woman looked about ready to strike her but Mo'at signaled for her to stop. She watched as Kagome took the child's wrist into her hand and felt her pulse. It was weak and the child had a fever. She placed her hand over the child's chest and allowed her powers to stretch into the child. The others looked about ready to attack but she called her powers back to her. "She has an infection in her cardiovascular system." Kagome stood. "I can treat her but she'll have to rest for a few days." Kagome could hear Eywa whispering to her what to use.

"It will only take me a few moments to get the treatment together. The child should be moved to a different location and made comfortable." She headed back to the room that was provided for the herbs she gathered. She would have to go with what she had so she grabbed a few large leaves from the tree outside the window and a rock. She placed the herbs she would need in each leaf and crushed them. She kindled a fire in the middle of the room and placed a pot she had Neytiri get her over the fire with water. She would let it boil. She grabbed a reed and the last leaf. She punched tiny holes in the leaf and placed the crushed herbs in it together and tied it closed with the reed and placed it in a cup, pouring in the hot water. She took up the cup and followed Neytiri back to where the child was.

"This is a simple tea. She'll take it once a day for the next three days. She'll be better at the end of it." She handed the cup to Neytiri and sat. She brought the child into a sitting position and took the cup from Neytiri and managed to get the child to drink it in her unconscious state. She placed the child back into a laying position. "I'll check on her before I head off to sleep to make sure she doesn't get any worse. Infections are hard to predict." She could still feel the animosity from the woman and the others. She stood and left with Neytiri.

"The child will be alright," Mo'at assured again. "Kagome is a holy person and is always talking with Eywa. Eywa would not steer her wrong. She knows what she is doing." She watched Kagome's form vanish, the cup with her. She looked to the child and already her fever was reduced. "See, she has already gone down in temperature." The mother of the child felt the child and she was no longer extremely hot to the touch. "Let her rest. Kagome will make sure she fully recovers." The group dispersed, now with a story how the holy sky person was also a healer.

3333333333333333333333333

"How was your day?" Jakesully asked his mate as he entered their chamber.

"Rather eventful, after Kagome returned from her walk that is." She sighed and felt his arms wrap around her. "Kagome had gathered herbs. She now occupies the room next to my mother. A child fell ill and we could not identify why the child was ill."

"They're going to be alright, right?" He looked surprised.

"Yes. Kagome found out what was wrong with the child and treated her. Of course the others were going to attack her until my mother stopped them. The child will be under her care until Kagome feels she is healed." She sighed. "Kagome thinks the other sky people will show up here. She has offered to keep all wars away from our people. She's offered to be the diplomat for our people. Of course they do not know this."

"They will not leave so easily," Jakesully said. "They have no where to go."

"That is their fault, and you know this Jakesully," Neytiri commented. "Kagome acknowledges this as well. She is taken with Eywa. She will not want anything to happen to Eywa. We will be safe."

"She is only one person. They will not be intimidated by one person." He turned her so she looked him in the eye.

"She is a holy person. Holy people are to look to the protection of their people before their own life," Neytiri said. "She does not want us or Eywa harmed. She will find a way to get them to leave."

"I hope you are right," he said with a sigh. "Let's get to sleep. You need to sleep after today." She nodded and they went to sleep.

333333333333333333333333

Kagome went to the room she now occupied with herbs and plants for medicine. She would find something to use as comfortable bedding and would weave a blanket and matt in the morning. For now she would sleep on the ground. She was used to sleeping on the ground. She curled up in a corner after putting out the fire she had in the middle of her floor. She looked through the makeshift window, staring at the view before she closed her eyes. She sighed and finally settled into a sleep.

33333333333333333333333333

He was on a ship. There were few of them, mostly of his kind. There were maybe ten of them. They had been forced to shoot down three other larger ships. He knew where they were going to go. He could feel it, a familiar energy but it was faint, as if it was far away. He looked back at the racks. Some of them looked like they were not going to make it through the trip. The young were sick and they had nothing to treat them. He looked back to the control panel and looked to his second, his brother. They got along better now than they did before.

"We need to increase our speed if we are to have any chance to save the children," he told his brother.

"I know." He could feel his brother's eyes on him. He knew his brother was looking at him with pity. Both of their offspring were sick, sicker than the others. It was why they were trying to hurry. But it was unclear as to why only the children were getting sick his mate and his brother's were looking after the children. There were four children. And two other adults. The other adults were sleeping.

"I'm increasing our speed," he commented and managed to go to light speed. He wanted to hurry.

33333333333333333333333

She shot awake and rushed through home tree. She recognized those approaching auras anywhere. She climbed up home tree and grabbed a banshee, which looked to belong to Jakesully, and mounted before flying off. She knew roughly where they were going to land. She probably should have told Neytiri or Jakesully, but there was no time for that. There were four dwindling auras in the same direction as the three auras she recognized. She landed the banshee and watched a twinkle and then fire. She sat on the tree she landed on and concentrated. The trees seemed to split as the craft came barreling. The animals were smart enough to flee the area so the craft crashed landed with no damage done to Eywa. The trees went back to their original position and she hopped on the banshee and flew towards where she saw the craft land roughly. She hoped everyone was alright.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There will be more to the next chapter. I'm not sure how it will go, seeing as I was only looking to end this chapter. Read, review and don't forget to ENJOY!


	4. The Injured

Chapter 4: The Injured

They groaned. They had crashed landed and now they had a few injuries. He pushed open the door and stumbled out, landing on a glowing green plant. He heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see a weird creature landing near him. A figure seemed to climb down from the creature's back and caress what he could tell was the face. The figure turned towards him and he immediately recognized the person.

"Kagome," he murmured. He attempted to move.

"Relax," she told him. She helped him up and leaned most of his weight on her. She placed him at the base of the tree. "How many more are there?"

"Nine others. You need to help the children," he commented weakly, eyes closing.

"Stay awake, Sesshomaru." She placed pressure on the gash in his head and brought forward enough power to stop the bleeding. She would look him over later, right now she had to go check on the others.

She climbed through the door and found another person she had missed. She undid the seat belt around him and could notice that he also had a gash on his forehead. She stopped the flow of blood and half dragged him from the wreckage. She placed him next to Sesshomaru and headed back in. She saw the children and could smell the sickness on them so she pulled the first child into her arms. The child was small and so was the one next to her. She lifted both carefully and headed out. She laid them out on a soft patch of what looked to be algae. She quickly went back in and pulled out the other two young children and placed them with the other children.

She brushed sweat from her brow and managed to get the other four people out. She looked them over. The adults seemed to have minor injuries so she would help the children first. They were on death's door. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to the children so she quickly scanned them to see that they all had the same illness, just a little split up in time. She easily gathered what she would need and brewed a quick tea, forcing them to drink down the tea, even if it was bitter.

She knew that it would take a bit more time for the children to be healed, but for now they were treated. She would give them another tea in twelve hours and every twelve hours until their health was better. She went back to the adults and treated their minor wounds. And a few broken bones. They were unconscious and this was not the safest place for them to be. She just created stretchers for them and placed each one in it carefully before placing her hand on a tree. Within moments the horse like creatures were there. She attached the stretchers to a pair of the creatures each. She made sure they were safely secured and sent the banshee away. She climbed onto the back of one of the creatures and led them on the smoothest path possible. There was no need to cause them any further discomfort.

4444444444444444444444444

It was morning and Neytiri went looking for Kagome so she could treat the child again, but she was no where to be found. She headed out of home tree to see all of their horse like creatures gone. She was panicking. She knew if Kagome kept vanishing like this then the clan would never accept her.

"What's wrong, Neytiri?" Jakesully asked.

"Kagome is missing, and so are all of the hunting beasts." She watched as Jakesully's banshee landed in front of them. It made a bond with him and he could basically see the banshee's memory.

"Something tells me she is on her way back." They looked and they could see movement in the distance. They seemed to be making smooth steps seeming to not want to jar something. They ran towards the movement to see Kagome with what appeared to be unconscious sky people.

"Why bring them here, Kagome?" Neytiri questioned, almost frantic. "The only sky person welcome here is you."

"They are not exactly sky people," Kagome commented. She dismounted and checked on them. They were still breathing, probably just resting now. "I know some of these people."

Neytiri got a closer look. They did not look like sky people, with their hair being different and she could see the set of inhuman ears on one of them. There were even children. They all, minus three of them, had weird markings on their faces. She tried to rub them off but couldn't.

"They are what sky people would call yokai." She moved and detached the stretchers and placed them on the ground. "There is one sky person and a cross breed between the two, but I know the woman. She is a holy person as well, just not as strong as I am."

There was a groan and Kagome turned to the first person she had saved from the wreckage. She knelt next to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she helped him into a sitting position and took the leaf that she managed to get to hold water and placed it to his slightly parted lips. There was a slow stream of the water going into his mouth. She stopped and his amber eyes looked at her.

"The children," he murmured.

"They are fine for now." She helped him to lay back down.

"How is my mate?" He looked to the black haired woman that was in the stretcher next to him.

"She has a broken arm and a few bruises, but other than that she is fine." She looked at the woman. She was attractive and she could tell she was a breed of dog demon, much like Sesshomaru. "Rest. I will watch over you and the others." She watched his eyes close.

"What are you going to do with them?" Neytiri asked.

"I will treat them. Please help me take them to my room. I will see to the other ill child after that." She dragged two of the stretchers bearing the children to her room, Neytiri doing the same and Jakesully pulling along the female Kagome had looked at. Kagome had arranged them in rows and they went back for the other five, having a hard time dragging Sesshomaru to the room.

Neytiri watched as Kagome brewed the tea again and Jakesully stayed in the room to watch over the people Kagome had dragged here. Kagome got the child to drink the tea again and the child opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome. She felt so safe and warm being near this sky person. Was this how Eywa felt? She didn't know but she couldn't help but smile.

"You will be fine," Kagome assured the child and the child smiled again before going back to sleep. Kagome placed her back in a laying position. She stood and walked out with Neytiri.

"You said you would keep war from here," Neytiri said as they walked back to the room Kagome took over.

"They will not cause any harm," Kagome assured. "Sesshomaru has settled down. He was a great warrior, one of the best I have ever seen and he is protective of what he deems is his. His brother, the one with the dog ears, was once my protector. He has an attitude, but he is for the most part harmless and his mate will keep him in line. The children will he easy enough to teach and they too will call this place home. The other male is named Shippo. I knew him back when he was young. He is a bit of a prankster by nature, but fiercely protective. They know that if I value something, it is worth protecting. They are not a danger to your people or to Eywa," Kagome said as they entered the room. She could see Jakesully pressed up against the wall by the dog eared person.

"Inuyasha, put him down, right now," Kagome said sternly.

"Kagome?" He dropped the man and approached her. He never remembered her dressing this scantily. "Put some clothes on."

"This is clothes, Inuyasha," she said. She went and checked on Jakesully. "A few scratches. You'll be fine." She cleaned the wounds and used her power to heal the scratches. "So what did you do to manage to tick him off?"

"He just started to say your name and started yelling at me to tell him where you were."

"Inuyasha, are you trying to start a war?" Kagome asked. "He's the leader of the clan."

"Keh. How was I supposed to know? He isn't anything like Sesshomaru," Inuyasha scoffed, nose in the air.

"No more attacking anyone or I'll say it." He seemed to be struck with fear. "That's what I thought." She turned and looked them over. "You seem to be able to breathe the air just fine."

"Why wouldn't I be able to breathe the air?" He scoffed.

"It's poisonous to humans," she stated.

"But you can breathe the air," he remarked.

"My powers automatically purify the toxins. I'll be immune to the air eventually," she commented. "Kikyo and your child should be fine as well."

"How did you know?" He blinked.

"The ears gave it away," Kagome commented like she was asking about the weather. "Naturally Sesshomaru is immune to the air, being able to produce poison and all." She came to Kikyo and checked her over. "By the way, Inuyasha, your mate is pregnant. Be glad the crash didn't do anything to risk that." She felt Sesshomaru stir again and he sat up before standing.

"Good, you're awake," Kagome said. "This is Jakesully, leader of this clan and his mate, Neytiri, the spiritual leader of the clan." Sesshomaru looked at them. They were taller than him, but lanky and thin. "They can speak and understand English."

"Then we should be fine," Sesshomaru said. He looked to his daughter. She seemed to be resting fine, no pained look on her face and no fever. "Thank you, Kagome. My daughter is my world."

"You are a good father, Sesshomaru." She smiled. "They'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. Are you hungry?" He nodded and she reached for a jar and held it to him. "It is poisonous for the Na'vi, but it shouldn't harm you or the others. I will get you guys more. Please keep them in this room until I get back. I have a few things I need to take care of, and someone to talk to."

"Alright." He watched her leave with the two tall blue people she had called Na'vi.

"Mo'at," Kagome called as she entered the room. Neytiri and Jakesully left her alone. The elder Na'vi turned to her.

"What is it Kagome?" She looked at the petite holy sky person.

"There was a space craft that landed today." Mo'at looked surprised. "I know the ones in the craft. They are not sky people. They are what is known as yokai, minus three. One is a holy person like me, the next is a mix of yokai and sky person and the last is the offspring of the mixed breed and the holy person. They are injured and their young are ill. They are in my room for treatment. Do you wish to meet them? They are good people and very protective of their own and anything they deem worth to protect."

"Bring me to them," she said. She followed Kagome to the room and they entered. Sesshomaru turned towards them and he looked at the Na'vi woman. He did not move, but Inuyasha looked ready to explore but would not leave his unconscious mate's side, especially in a place they knew nothing about. Sesshomaru's mate was awake and sitting next to their child.

"Mo'at, this is Sesshomaru, the alpha of his pack. Sesshomaru, this is Mo'at, the previous spiritual leader of this clan. Her word still goes. I have assured her that I will keep war away from her people." Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

Mo'at walked around him, hands running over clothed muscles. "Very powerful," she murmured in the Na'vi tongue. "Much experience, and very old, though young looking. Wise." She looked into his eyes. "Very guarded." She stepped back. "He is a fine leader."

"What did she say?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"For the most part, she said you are a fine leader, very power and wise." He nodded.

"Eywa needs a protector like him. You need a protector like him." Mo'at looked at Kagome. "You are a direct tie to Eywa. What you feel Eywa feels, what happens to you happens to Eywa. In the end, Eywa's survival is linked to you." She looked to the young children. "They can stay if he protects you." She pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Why is she pointing at me?" He asked Kagome in Japanese.

"She says that you and the others can stay, but only if you protect me," she stated. She could feel the eyes of his mate on her.

"Why would he need to protect you? He has his mate and child to take care of," the woman questioned.

"Should anything happen to me, Eywa, the spirit of this planet, will be affected. Should I die, this planet dies and in result everyone on this planet." She looked to Sesshomaru. "It is up to you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why can't one of their people protect you?" The woman growled and Mo'at stood on guard and moved behind Kagome.

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's mate and looked him in the eye. "The best way to protect them would be to accept. They will not have a problem arresting them and you. Should you fight them, I will have to purify you and them."

"Sesshomaru," his mate called. "She is not the alpha female of our pack."

"We have nowhere else to go," he commented. "Accepting such a role will ensure we have food and a place to stay. The children will have a healer and protection. That is what is important."

"We can find our own food, we can take care of our own children," she tried to reason with him.

"You may be willing to do that," Kagome started, "but you do not know what is poisonous to you or your children or what to use to treat your children. I do not think it is wise for you to refuse, or try to convince Sesshomaru to refuse. You know he would do anything to make sure you and your child were taken care of and protected."

"Kagome is right," Sesshomaru said. "To refuse would be causing our own deaths." He looked to Kagome. "I will be your protector." She nodded and smiled.

"He has agreed," Kagome said to Mo'at.

"Good." She smiled. "We will get them clothes and food. Come Kagome. Bring Sesshomaru."

"Come, Sesshomaru. I ask that you all stay here until you are all healed and it has been announced to the other Na'vi. They are not very trusting of other species. They do not trust even me yet." She turned and left with Mo'at and Sesshomaru.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and you know who was in the space craft. Read and review while I start on the next chapter.


	5. The Resurrected

Chapter 5: The Resurrected

She followed after Mo'at, Sesshomaru to her right. The Na'vi looked at her and Sesshomaru and whispered amongst themselves. Of course Sesshomaru did not know what they were saying and Kagome just ignored them. And continued after Mo'at. They were going to get clothes for the others. Their current clothes was ripped and covered in blood and smelled unclean. It would be unlike anything they were used to and similar to what the Na'vi wore. She was sure they would adjust them to completely cover what they needed covered. Heaven knew she was still getting used to her clothes. They barely covered her breasts, but they covered her nipples and areola. It also covered her gentiles and ass. The necklaces helped to cover her breasts. Because she was a spiritualist, they gave her necklaces, much like the ones Mo'at and Neytiri wore. It would be the same for Kikyo she knew.

Then they would go get them some food to eat and she would brew another tea for the children. Hopefully they would wake up. It would be a good sign if they did. She wanted to see the children awake, even if rest would help them heal faster. If they woke up, it meant they could get nourishment outside of the tea she would get them to drink. She would then see how coherent they were. She was hoping they would recover sooner. She didn't want to use her powers because she was saving it for a bigger picture. She would attempt to use that energy soon. Of course Mo'at and Sesshomaru would be with her to be able to get her back to home tree.

She looked as Mo'at held forward numerous items. She took them in her arms as Sesshomaru stood by her, not sure what the items were. Mo'at got finished and held the last set of items out to him. "Change into these." Her and Kagome turned away and he pulled off his clothes, minus the fluff that was always with him. He managed to place the cloth around him like when he used to wear a loin cloth all those years ago. But that was all the material covered.

"Is it supposed be this…"

"Revealing?" Kagome asked when she turned back around. Everything was covered and his fluff was still with him, covering a portion of his body. "It doesn't make any noise when hunting, and it is easier to move around in," Kagome told him. "Come on, we have to get these to the others than head out to get food." She walked with Mo'at back to her room, the women of the Na'vi eyeing Sesshomaru. Yes, she admitted Sesshomaru was nicely built, but he had a mate and child to take care of.

"Here." Kagome held forward the clothes Inuyasha would wear. "Don't complain or I'll say it." He snapped his mouth shut and she separated the clothes. She placed each next to a person and held the last bundle to Sesshomaru's mate. "You might not like the clothes, but we cannot have you running around in clothes covered in blood and smells unclean. The clothes will be burned." She turned away. "We'll be back with food and I will see to the children then. Please have everyone changed by the time I come back. It will help the children heal faster." She walked out with Sesshomaru and Mo'at.

They headed into the forest with Mo'at and sacks slung over a shoulder. Kagome told Sesshomaru what to gather. As Mo'at walked with them. It would be enough until they could go for a hunt. Kagome did not approve of killing the animals but she knew they would need it for substance.

555555555555555555

It took three days for the children to heal. Sesshomaru's mate, a black dog demon by the name of Kisa, complained about the indecency of the clothes and refused to walk around in it in front of the Na'vi, who wore even less than them. Kikyo didn't mind so much, the necklaces covering a good portion of her chest. The children seemed to enjoy running around just about naked, and Shippo and his mate, a blue fox by the name of Mizu, seemed to accept the clothes for what they were. They would not disrespect the Na'vi. Inuyasha, was slowly getting used to his clothes. He was more comfortable because of the room it afforded. Sesshomaru of course had his fluff to help cover him.

The other ill child was well and had taken to following after Kagome, asking her several questions, including to teach her how to be a healer. Kagome smiled at the child and told her which plants and herbs were good for what. The child didn't always remember but she took to going with Kagome into the forest. Needless to say, the girl's mother was a bit wary, but since Kagome was always in the presence of Mo'at, she didn't voice her discomfort. And of course Sesshomaru was always with them and often stood in front of Mo'at and the child to protect them, until Kagome approached the beast in their path, caressed its face and sent it on its way.

"Not today," she told the child. "I have something I need to do today, but tomorrow I'll teach you more." She patted the child's shoulder. "Go play with the other children today."

"Alright, Kagome." The child took off towards where the other children were playing.

"What do you have planned today, Kagome?" Mo'at asked.

"Something I had planned to do but didn't have enough spiritual power to do at the time." They headed up into the trees and ran through the branches. Sesshomaru picked up Mo'at. She was old and couldn't do what the other, younger Na'vi could do. They just continued to run through the trees.

"I know where you are going. You are going to where Eywa is strongest."

"Do you want your mate back, Mo'at?" Kagome yelled back.

"He is dead," she replied. "But yes."

Kagome said nothing after that, instead continuing to run. She jumped out of the tree and Sesshomaru thought she was crazy so jumped out of the tree as well, only to find Kagome walking when he landed. She appeared unharmed.

"You are not hurt?"

"No. Eywa makes sure I go unharmed." She sat under a the tree as Sesshomaru placed Mo'at back on her feet. "I will need to concentrate. Try not to disturb me." She closed her eyes as the roots seemed to form between her and the tree.

"Don't." Mo'at stopped his hand from reaching Kagome. "That is the bond between her and Eywa. Whatever she is doing requires such a bond. We only look after her." She looked up. "See those?" He nodded. "Those are pure spirits. They always seem to cover her when she gets like this."

"You can speak English?"

"Yes. I had learned sometime ago." She watched as a spider web of blue traveled out from her body. "Something similar to this happened when she revived home tree. She must be trying to bring something else back to life."

"Hn." He looked to Kagome. She was already completely covered by the spirits. It was so bright.

555555555555555555555555555

He groaned like so many others. He was coming back to himself slowly and he felt a pull, like the others. They followed it and came to the tree, it glowing brightly, and a blue spider web coming from it. There were even animals, all standing around the tree, he could see his mate, Mo'at standing next to a weird looking man in Na'vi clothing and something that was covered in pure spirits.

"Eytukan," someone called and he looked.

"Tsu'tey." He looked back to his mate and was tempted to go towards her, but their was that human, the one who drove the helicopter. She looked out of it, but she didn't seem to have a hard time breathing and there was also Doctor Augustine. They were all standing and just watching until the spider web withdrew and the figure slumped over, the pure spirits slowly going away. They watched as Mo'at and the man approached the figure on the floor.

"Kagome," they heard said.

"She needs rest, Sesshomaru. She expended a lot of energy," Mo'at said.

"For no gain," he argued back.

"There was a gain. Look around us." He looked around. They were surrounded on all sides. "Don't panic. These are all the people and creatures we lost in a war. It seems she has brought them back to life."

"Mo'at," Eytukan called and rushed to her side.

"Eytukan." She hugged him, tears coming to her eyes. There were several children in the group, and the banshees and other animals that had died in the war. "She brought you back to me."

"She?" He looked to the figure to see a sky person. "She could not have," he tried to argue.

"She did." She stepped back. "This woman brought you all back to life, like she did with home tree. She brought you all back even though she did not have to." She picked up the small human. "Eywa has said she would be our savior. She has stopped Eywa from dying. She has come here not by ship, but by a bond formed between the spirit of her planet and our planet. She is a direct connection with Eywa. She gave you all a second chance. She has offered to prevent war from coming to us and Eywa." They seemed to be moving closer. "She is a spiritual woman. She has offered to heal our sick and to teach us how we can take care of our own. She is one with Eywa."

"I will protect her then," Tsu'tey said.

"That has already been assigned to me to do," Sesshomaru said. The man glared at him.

"You are a brave one for one so small," Tsu'tey insulted.

"Stand down, Tsu'tey," Mo'at said. "This man is strong and wise, and a leader of the ones that came from far away. He is not here to start a war. He is here to start over."

"We should get her back to home tree," Sesshomaru told Mo'at. "They should go home as well." Mo'at nodded. The group slowly dispersed as Mo'at and Sesshomaru, who had Kagome in his arms, walked by, Eytukan and Tsu'tey followed them. The Na'vi looked down at the tiny woman and had offered forth a sign of respect for her. They placed upon her a necklace, or a strand of braided hair. Some reached forward and touched what they could of her. Sesshomaru did not lash out. They were paying tribute to their savior, he knew. He could not fault them for their beliefs.

5555555555555555555555555555

Jakesully and Neytiri looked towards the door as the once ill child came running in. "Kagome is unconscious, but she is surrounded by the people we lost. Eytukan and Tsu'tey are with them." They ran out and she ran into her father's arms.

"Neytiri," he greeted and he looked at Jakesully.

"Jakesully has been a great leader for our people," Mo'at told him.

"Trudy?" He looked at the sky person. "Doctor Augustine?" She was in her avatar body.

"We seemed to have woken up and was called to that tree. She was there beneath the pure spirits," Doctor Augustine said.

"Kagome?" He noticed the necklaces and braided strands of hair that adorned her body. She was unconscious and in the arms of Sesshomaru.

"She needs to rest," he replied. "I will be taking her room to rest." He went through the group and they looked at her. She brought their people back to life, and mothers that had lost their children cried as they hugged their children to them. They were thanking Eywa for their fortune.

"What happened to her?" Kikyo asked as they entered the room.

"She just needs rest," he replied and Kikyo pulled forth the makeshift cot and watched as Sesshomaru placed her in it and pulled up the woven blanket. "She used a lot of her spiritual energy to bring back the dead."

"The dead?" Kikyo looked surprised.

"Yes." He made sure she was comfortable. "You should have seen the group that surrounded us. There were thousands of Na'vi and animals and a few humans."

"What's with the necklaces and braided hair?"

"Tribute to the one that brought them back," he replied. "Let's go so she can rest." Kikyo nodded and they left the room.

555555555555555555

"Good to see back and alive," Jakesully said to Tsu'tey.

"Good to be back." He looked to see the male that had carried the woman back come out with another woman that looked similar to their savior. "What is with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has such an attitude." He glared at the man.

"From my understanding, he has known Kagome for a long time, before their planet died."

"Kagome?" He looked back to Jakesully.

"The woman he was carrying. Her name is Kagome. The woman that looks similar to her is Kikyo. They are both understanding and keep this male named Inuyasha in check. Inuyasha is off hunting with the male named Shippo. You will meet the others later."

Tsu'tey looked around. Home tree looked bigger than he remembered. He would just have to get used to being alive again.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and as you know Kagome has resurrected those on the Na'vi's side that had died in the war with the sky people. Next chapter should be interesting enough. But read, review, and ENJOY!


	6. The Lonely

Chapter 6: The Lonely

She groaned, but knew she had gained back most of her spiritual energy. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but she was hungry. She stood and looked around her room. There was no food, but there was another set of clothes. It seemed Mo'at had placed more clothes in here for her to wear. But she felt like a bath and then changing. She even looked down to see more necklaces and several strands of braided hair. She knew what they were. They were tributes from those she had brought back.

She stood with all the necklaces on. She looked around the halls and snuck out. She figured she could be alone when she took her much needed bath. There was a spring that wasn't too far off from home tree. She thought she had gotten out of home tree unnoticed, and it seemed the Na'vi didn't mind her anymore, but she failed to notice the one that followed her.

She got to the spring and placed the extra clothes done before she pulled the necklaces over her head and pulling off the top. She dropped it to the floor and undid the loin cloth before stepping into the cool water. She shivered briefly before diving under. She surfaced some distance away.

666666666666666

He had followed her out, her protector not with her as he usually was. He was surprised when she came to a spring and stripped from her clothes. He knew he should have looked away but he was curious as to what she was doing until she submerged herself in the cold water and resurfaced. She seemed to sigh as her hands rubbed at her skin. This is when he turned away. He shouldn't watch her bathe naked. It was when he heard the light sound of the necklaces hitting each other that he turned back around. She was dressed again and heading back to home tree. He would make his presence known.

"You shouldn't wander around without your protector," he said, stepping up to her.

"I am not in any danger this close to home tree. I was only bathing." She never looked back at the much taller male. She would gather what she would eat then head back to home tree and hopefully find the others. She would then find the child and teach her as she had promised. The child was interested in the art of healing. She could not deny such a simple request as being taught. The child would become her apprentice.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called when she entered home tree. He saw the male he did not get along well with walking behind her.

"Some protector you are," he said as he stopped next to her.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Sesshomaru ignored the male.

"I went to bathe, Sesshomaru-sama," she said. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Kikyo just returned from getting food. No one ate any of it because we are unsure if they are safe to eat. We were waiting for you to tell us if it was safe or not." He ignored the tall male as he led Kagome to the others. "There was also a child calling your name. She is sitting with the children, though they cannot understand each other."

"We'll have to do something about that," Kagome commented. She looked at what Kikyo had gathered as the Na'vi child came up to her. "To'at."

"Kagome, my training?" She looked at Kagome anxiously and Kagome just smiled.

"Soon. I need to eat first." The child nodded and sat back down.

Tsu'tey observed them. The Na'vi child seemed to look up to the Spiritual sky person and it seemed this group could not get by without her. She seemed to be an important part of their lives, but there was a woman glaring at Kagome and him and the child.

"Kagome, what is her problem?" He asked in Na'vi as he signaled to the woman.

"She is too prideful," she replied in Na'vi. "She is not open minded like Sesshomaru or the others."

"She is ignorant then," he said in English, knowing the woman would understand. Her anger seemed to rise and Sesshomaru had to stop the woman from lashing out at Tsu'tey and Kagome.

"Kisa, you are here by their will," Kagome reminded her.

"That doesn't give him the right to insult me," she snarled back in Japanese.

"He does have the right to suggest you leave and never return," Kagome said.

"He is not the leader. Jakesully is," she snarled back.

"He was to be the next leader, his word has just as much power as Jakesully's word. It is because of me that you have not been ordered to leave for everything you have done against them. I will not save your hide again," Kagome said. "Or must I give you a necklace much like your brother-in-law's necklace? I do not think you would like that humiliation."

Kisa sat down and turned her back on them. She was seething. Sesshomaru had not stuck up for her once during the whole exchange. She was the alpha female of the pack. Everyone knew that but this human female and these blue people.

"I apologize for her behavior, Tsu'tey. She will not act out of line again or she will be punished." Kisa flinched at the word, knowing it meant her humiliation.

"You cannot control her behavior, Kagome. You shouldn't have to apologize for her," Tsu'tey remarked. He watched as she went through the food.

"Still, I gave Mo'at my word that there would be no war from the ones that come to this planet. If they meant harm I was to send them away from this planet. She is coming to close to being thrown back on that ship to never return." She seemed to be separating the food. "You didn't do bad this time, Kikyo," Kagome said over her shoulder. "Most of this we can eat. Rinse it with water and it'll be fine to eat." Kikyo took the whicker basket to rinse the food so they could eat. When she returned Kagome ate and called To'at to her.

"Come, time for your training," Kagome told the child. They child looked bright-eyed and picked up a basket and Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to stand.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving you in charge of them. Should anything happen I blame it on you, unless Kisa acts up. She'll be punished how I see fit if she misbehaves." He followed after Kagome without his reply. Tsu'tey also followed after them. He didn't care if he wasn't assigned to protect her. She saved his life so he owed her.

"What's with him?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome in Japanese so Tsu'tey could not understand them.

"He is honorable. A life for a life. Like that time I saved Rin. You protected me when my life was in danger because your honor called for it. In that sense he is similar to you. You both are arrogant too." Her eyes laughed at him.

"I am not arrogant," he said with a scowl.

"Whatever you say, Sesshomaru-sama. The two of you are still similar, even if you do not wish to acknowledge it." She turned to To'at when they entered the forest. "Now To'at your training begins." She went on to explain to the child what everything did in Na'vi.

Tsu'tey did not know she was so knowledgeable about what the plants were used to treat. He didn't even know what they did. There were not many that knew what the plants did. He would pay attention. The information would come in handy should something happen and Kagome was not there. A few others should learn this as well.

66666666666666666666

Kagome had finished with the lesson for To'at and had decided to practice her archery. Sesshomaru was with his mate and child and she had managed to lose Tsu'tey. She wanted time alone. She hardly got to be alone since she got here. It felt nice to stand beneath the moonlight, bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. They were a bit oversized for her, but she didn't care. She took aim and released the arrow, it hitting its mark. She continued on like this until the whole quiver was empty.

66666666666666666666

He had managed to find her after she had given him the slip. She held a lot of knowledge and he wanted to see what else she knew. So he was surprised when he did find her, a bow in hand and her shot seemed perfect, not that he knew what she was firing at. He came up behind her.

"You are a good archer," he commented.

"I've practiced a lot before Earth died." She lowered the bow. "Why do you keep following me?"

"You are to be protected."

"Even at home tree?" She turned and looked up at him.

"Sky people do not have the nest of balance," he commented.

"I'm not like the other sky people," she commented before turning away from him. She strapped the bow to her back and with an ease he knew no human to have, she took to a run through the trees. He followed after her and watched as she leapt, catching a branch and used it to propel herself to the next branch where she continued to run. He managed to keep up with her. She came to a stop and he stood behind her. She looked out over a waterfall.

"You have great balance and good endurance."

"I had to have both," Kagome said. She leapt from the tree and he ran forward before jumping after her. He landed and saw her looking over the waterfall.

"You should be careful."

"I'm not going to break," Kagome commented. "Many people, mostly men, think I will break because of my size. Sometimes it is those that are smaller that end up being stronger." She looked back at him. "It isn't size or species that counts, but what that person does. I am small but I held enough power to resurrect several thousand people, to make a great tree grow again and to an even greater size, and to re-solidify the ties of a whole planet. I should not have to be careful."

He looked at her. She was tiny compared to his people, but he knew she was right. Mo'at did not hold her in such high regard for nothing. She was a very powerful sky person. He knew he should have feared her, that all of the Na'vi should have feared her, but she didn't give them a reason to. She looked to their injured and sick and was great with their children, but they still did not seem to accept her. They treated her as if she would turn on them in an instant. She helped them and they were wary of her. What was there to be wary about? She brought back their loved ones.

She turned away from him. "It does not change the fact that I will be alone here."

"You are not alone. Someone is always with you," he commented.

"That is not what I meant." She shook her head. "Neytiri has Jakesully, Mo'at has Eytukan, Sesshomaru has Kisa, no matter how stuck up she is, Inuyasha has Kikyo, Shippo and Mizu, and the others. Soon you will find your mate, but I will not have such a bond with someone. Someone with the power to save a whole planet risks being alone for the remainder of their existence."

"You should not say that," he said as he moved slightly closer.

"Why not say what is true? None of your men would even approach me with such a prospect. There are no human or demon men that are single here. I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life. I have accepted that already." She hid her tears from him. She knew that after today she would have to emotionally distance herself from her old companions and this Na'vi man. She would still see to the ill and teach To'at, but she would not form any sort of relationship with these people. They were wary of her anyway.

"Inter racial breeding is…"

"Prohibited. I know. Good night." She climbed back into the tree and started running back to home tree never looking back at him. She made sure that no one would find her. She climbed into the highest branches of home tree and rested her back against the bark and closed her eyes as the pure spirits consumed her form. Not even Sesshomaru would find her.

66666666666666666666666

He was at a loss for words. The sky person had a point though. She would be alone. No one of his people would want a relationship with her. He would find a woman for him among his people. But he knew he would never love the woman he became mated to. None of them held such knowledge or passion. He knew not to expect to find her anytime soon. She was upset. She would avoid everyone but he didn't know for how long.

He walked back to home tree to think. He didn't want to be bothered right now. He wanted to think and possibly see what he had said wrong. It must have been when he told her to be careful. She seemed to be in a good mood before that, and that comment and led up to the whole conversation of her being alone for what remained of her existence. At that moment it started to rain and he was forced to take to the shade in order to not get wet. He had to remember not to upset her. She was linked to Eywa, and what she felt, Eywa felt.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. As you can see, Kagome is depressed and Tsu'tey is partially to blame. Kagome is not going to be paired with Jakesully. The little names at the bottom does not determine pairing. It is more of who is in the story. I'll try to move this story along some. But read, review, and ENJOY!


	7. Change

Chapter 7: Change

No one could find Kagome and it was still raining, washing away Kagome's scent so Sesshomaru and the other demons could not find her. Tsu'tey did not know where to look and Neytiri and Jakesully were worried. They were unable to hunt because all the animals were hiding and most of the Na'vi had stayed in home tree. Of course Mo'at knew where Kagome was, but she wouldn't tell anyone where she was. It was obvious Kagome wanted to be left alone. If she went off of the weather, then that meant Kagome was upset and just wanted to be alone. She could not blame Kagome. Lately someone was always around her. It could be suffocating but her bond with Eywa told her that Kagome was lonely and needed some affection. But who would give her such affection?

She sighed and decided that she would wait for Kagome to feel better.

777777777777777777777777777

It was three days later. The rain had stopped but everything was still gloomy. Kagome could be seen walking around home tree and the area surrounding it, but there was no look of sadness or happiness. Instead she wore a neutral face and answered everything seriously. She still taught To'at but she avoided being alone with any male, including Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo. She didn't seem like herself and they all knew it. Tsu'tey even hated how she was acting but females of the Na'vi were giving him attention, looking to start a courting of some sort. He was a strong male after all. He was one of the more attractive males as well. It was only natural that they found him attractive and that he discuss a possible courting, but Eywa was not what it used to be before he had that talk with Kagome.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" He heard Sesshomaru ask her. Everyone looked at them.

"Why does it matter?" She replied in Japanese. She turned away from him. "I have things I need to do."

"Do not walk away from me," he snarled. It startled them but not her.

"You are not my alpha, Sesshomaru," she replied, her anger rising and there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. She never turned to look at him as the sky darkened considerably.

"But I am your friend." His voice softened.

"A person in my position has no time for friends, Sesshomaru. You have your mate and child to take care of. I have my duty I must perform." She walked away from him and Tsu'tey knew he had said something wrong when he last spoke to her. She had been so playful and happy then, but now, she refused to show anything she was feeling. He didn't even know what they had said, but by the looks of it what she had said had hurt him.

Sesshomaru turned and walked in the opposite direction of Kagome. The Na'vi turned back to what they were doing, the sudden thunder and lightning not going forgotten. He walked into Mo'at's chamber and she turned to him. "I know you know what it is Kagome is feeling. What is wrong with her?"

"She has accepted that she will be alone so she has decided to withdraw from everyone. What made her decide this is beyond me," she replied in English.

"I cannot solve her loneliness, and neither can any of my companions," he remarked. He hated the fact she said she didn't have time for him or the others, but she still trained the young Na'vi girl that followed her around.

"Cross breeding is prohibited for the Na'vi," she said.

"Human and yokai breeding was prohibited but we did so anyways. There is no limit when love is involved. Find someone that will be with her because he wants to be with her, not because he is told to be with her." He turned away from her. "If what you said is true, hunting will be hard to do and the Na'vi will start to go hungry if she does not cheer up soon." He left.

Mo'at sighed. She did not know what to do. The female Na'vi were flocking to Tsu'tey, and he was talking to them but hadn't started the courting process and there were several single Na'vi men. She would call them together and see where to go from there. If they refused to at least get to know Kagome, se would go to the other Na'vi clans and try to find a Na'vi male there willing to get to know the spiritual sky person. Hopefully she would find someone willing to go against tradition, but the Na'vi were stuck on tradition.

"Jakesully," she called and the male came from the back of her chamber. "I want you to gather the single Na'vi males."

"Mo'at?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Do not question me right now, Jakesully. You and Neytiri will be there as well." He nodded and left. He had managed to get all the males gathered by night fall. She had walked in Eytukan helping her. Neytiri and Jakesully were behind them. Tsu'tey was up front and the other men were behind him asking each other questions. They were not sure what was going on.

"You are all probably wondering why you were called here," the Na'vi males quieted down. "It has been brought to my attention that hunting will become difficult if our savior is not cheered up soon."

"Why summon us then? Why can't the other sky people cheer her up?" A male called and murmurs were heard through out the group.

"What ails her cannot be solved by those that already has a mate. The others of her kind have mates. There are no others of her kind on this planet." She looked at the men. "I want at least one of you to get to know her and hopefully court her." There was an uproar. The men were complaining, stating how it went against tradition. "Then starve," she replied and walked out with Eytukan.

"Do you think it wise?" Eytukan asked her.

"Even Eywa says she needs a mate, be it one of our kind or one of hers. Seeing as her kind is already mated, it will have to be one of our kind." She looked at Jakesully and Neytiri. "I am depending on you two to help this along."

"Yes, mother," Neytiri said. She watched them go. "Jake."

"Neytiri." He looked at her.

"Talk to Tsu'tey. He will more likely talk to her. He watches her often. See if you can convince him to try to form a relationship with her."

"Neytiri, he is one of the more bound to tradition Na'vi males. It is near impossible. Besides, he has a lot of suitors." He looked at his mate.

"Then do not dare come to bed tonight." She turned and her hair whipped him in the face.

"Neytiri!" He called after her, but she did not turn back to him, instead walking off faster. "Damn." He watched as the men left the gathering and he pulled Tsu'tey aside.

"What do you want, Jakesully?" He asked as they exited home tree.

"Kagome…"

"Is avoiding me," he stated. "I might have said something to upset her sometime ago, when the rains first started." He looked up at the sky, pure spirits seeming to make a path towards the top of home tree. "I am not sure what part of our conversation had upset her. I do not know if it was me telling her to be careful, or me telling her she wasn't alone."

"I think it is the fact she is alone and you some how reminded her that she was going to be alone." He followed Tsu'tey's view to see the path of pure spirits. "What is it you feel for her, Tsu'tey?"

"What is there to feel for her?" He asked as he tore his eyes away from the pure spirits. "I barely know anything about her, aside from the fact she has the power to resurrect thousands of our kind, and to re-grow home tree. She has great balance and endurance. She is stealthy and has more knowledge about our planet than we do. She is great with our children and has treated our ill and injured. She is different from our women." He looked back at Jakesully. "Eywa is directly connected with Kagome. One would be honored to have her as their mate."

"And you won't pursue her for what reason?" He watched as Tsu'tey turned away from her.

"She will not let anyone near her now. It would be hard to get to know her if she continues to go on like this." He stopped and caressed the face of the horse like creature. It pawed at the ground and huffed before settling again.

"Observe her, take your time. It is like hunting sometimes, you have to take your time, stalk and when you finally get her alone, pounce." He watched as Tsu'tey stopped caressing the animals face and his arm came down to rest by his side. "Once you have her, never let her go."

Tsu'tey sighed. "Go back to your mate. I want to go for a walk to think." He headed into the forest alone.

Jakesully shook his head and headed back into home tree. He walked back to his chamber where his mate was waiting.

"Well?"

"Tsu'tey went on a walk to think. More than likely he will try to court Kagome. It will take time though." She nodded and allowed him into the hammock they shared. He wrapped his arms around her and she settled before they both fell asleep.

7777777777777777

She sat in the top of the tree, the pure spirits dancing around her and she smiled. It was entertaining. There was a thin layer of pure spirits covering her. The warmth they covered her in was enough to put her to sleep. The pure spirits came to rest all over her, the view of the planets behind her as she slept.

777777777777777777777777777

He came to the last place he had talked with Kagome. He looked at the view. There were blue flowers that had grown were she once stood. He knelt down and caressed the petals of the flowers. They were soft and smooth, unlike the other flowers on this planet. He didn't dare pick the blossoms so settled with caressing the petals for a while longer. He stopped and sat with his back against a tree as he looked out at the water fall. It was alight with the growth beneath the water. It was a mix of blues, greens and purples. It really was a beautiful sight. Usually he would not stop to notice such a thing, but he was trying to think and right now all the beauty reminded him in some small way of Kagome.

He sighed as a pure spirit landed on his hand. He held up his hand and looked at the pure spirit. It had a blue tinge to it, much like Kagome had when he had first seen her. It must be because of the link she had with Eywa. Some things were taking on Kagome's traits. Some of the plants were soft, some of the animals had such a playful demeanor, but some also seemed to be a bit protective. And some of the animals, when angered were like hell fire and ferocious. He did not want to see Kagome's anger.

He sighed as the pure spirit spread warmth through him. He sighed, a sudden wave of content coming over him. He sat and just watched the colors in the water waver, much like the water hitting the rocks. The sound of the water hitting the rocks helped to relax him. The wind seemed to caress him like a woman would caress her lover. He remembered that Eywa was connected to Kagome and would feel what she felt. Tonight everything seemed calm and serene. Kagome must have been relaxed and feeling peaceful herself. She must be somewhere that she felt peace and contented.

A smile touched his lips and he felt like laughing but didn't. He didn't want to break the sereneness of this moment, the silent calm, the overall feel of this moment. And he fell asleep to these thoughts, to these feelings. It was something he had not expected.

777777777777777777777777777

In the morning neither Tsu'tey nor Kagome could be found. Jakesully thought it was because the two were together. He was wrong on this, but he didn't know that. The whole of Pandora seemed to be in a better mood, and light filtered through the trees. It was not overly hot, but a nice warmth with a cool breeze. There were even bird like creatures flying through the trees and the lemur like creatures were swinging through the trees. He stepped out of home tree and could see Tsu'tey walking towards the home tree, no sign of Kagome with him. But he seemed to be in a good enough mood.

"You seem happier," he stated.

"It was a nice night," he replied as they headed into home tree.

"Kagome is not with you?"

"Why would she be?" He seemed confused.

"No one can seem to find her."

"She is probably bathing," Tsu'tey said. He could see the children running for the exit, laughing and wanting to go out into the sunshine. They were all happy for the upbeat weather. They were happy for the change.

"It seems she is also in a better mood," Jake pointed out.

"It was a nice night," Kagome said as she slipped down a branch and landed on her feet. She was heading out of home tree. She was feeling better now.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. It only took so long because I was so exhausted. It might take me a bit longer to post another chapter. I have to pack and get ready to flight out Saturday. I have a funeral to go to next week and other things to get taken care of. So it'll be roughly two weeks before I post another chapter. But I'll type up some chapters while I am away for my family emergency. Please read, review and ENJOY!


	8. The Art Of Courting

Chapter 8: The Art of Courting

She gathered her stuff quickly and headed out of home tree, making sure no one was following her. The last time she was in a good mood, Tsu'tey had followed her to the springs, though she knew he didn't find her attractive, not like the Na'vi women that were throwing themselves at him recently. She knew she did not compare to their woman so was not jealous over this. She just made it to the springs and undressed and left the makeshift soap and shampoo on the shore. She had managed to blend it together before she was placed in a foul mood. She dove in and surfaced, her hair sticking to her back and the water glistening on her skin.

She came to the shore and started to rub the mixture into her hair before she rubbed the other mixture into her skin. She dove back into the water and rinsed off before just lying on the surface of the water, looking up at the branches of the trees. She smiled as a few prolemuris stopped on a branch to gaze down at her before they continued to swing away. She swam back to the shore and got dressed after wringing out her hair. She threw on all of the necklaces and grabbed her stuff before heading to home tree.

She walked into home tree only for someone to approach her.

"Kagome," the male called. She turned to see which male it was. It seemed to be Neyfiru. He was tall and one of the better hunters of the tribe. His hair was braided and there were feathers throughout the braids. His queue was over his shoulder and his tail seemed to be swaying slightly.

"Neyfiru," she greeted back.

"You seem to be doing well today." He looked down at her. She was attractive in his eyes, but too bad she did not posses the height or skin coloring of his people.

"I am." She started to walk towards her chamber. "What do you need of me, Neyfiru?"

"I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me through the forest," he said, going straight to the point.

"I have some things I need to take care of," she said, not giving him an answer.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Nothing that would excite you," she remarked. "Just gathering some herbs."

"I will accompany you then," he said as he continued to walk with her. He had to slow down his strides, but he didn't mind.

"That isn't necessary," she replied as she entered her chamber. She placed the dirty items of clothes in a basket and placed the mixtures on the shelf by the bed she had made for herself.

"I know, but I insist."

"Kagome," someone called from the door.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Kikyo is not feeling well," he remarked before looking at the male. He looked back to Kagome. "To'at is also looking for you."

"Ah yes, her lessons in healing." Kagome nodded. "I will see to Kikyo and then find To'at. She is so eager to learn. I was hoping there would be more like her, willing to learn the art of healing." She sighed and shook her head. "Well, bring me to Kikyo so I can treat her." Sesshomaru gave a brief nod before taking her to Kikyo. Neyfiru followed after her.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and knelt beside her. She concentrated and spread her aura and miko power out over Kikyo and checked everything. She retracted her aura. "Kikyo, how often do you feel sick?"

"Just in the mornings," she replied.

"It isn't anything serious. Morning sickness. You are pregnant. So far the child is developing fine." She smiled softly at Kikyo. "You are a good mother, Kikyo." She took Kikyo's hand into her own and forced a small amount of energy into her. The sickness left Kikyo. "There, you should be good for today. Go ahead and take the mixtures by my bed to clean yourself with in the hot spring nearby. Would you like me to go with you?"

"Please," Kikyo said as she stood.

"Very well." She lead Kikyo away as Neyfiru followed after them. Sesshomaru stopped him.

"It is inappropriate for you to watch a woman bathe that isn't your mate."

"What would you know?" Neyfiru asked as he hissed at Sesshomaru.

"I know more than you think," he remarked. "I know Tsu'tey looks to court her."

"He has his hands full with other Na'vi women."

"It does not mean he will court them. He watches her, like a predator stalking prey. I recognize the look." He glared at the male. "Kagome is family to me. In demon custom, the male is to ask then challenge the alpha of the female's family for rights to court her."

"We are not in demon lands," he mocked.

"But Kagome is my family and I am her alpha. I warn you now, stay away from her." He pushed past the Na'vi male and went to look for the village leader, Jakesully. He would tell him of this custom.

...

Kikyo relaxed in the warm water. It relaxed the sore muscles of her current pregnancy and she was even more relaxed as Kagome massaged the mixture into her hair. She washed it out and rubbed the mixture into her own skin.

"This spring is so nice," she remarked as she continued to relax.

"I know." She smiled at the content look on Kikyo's face. "You are good for Inuyasha."

"He is protective of me. He is probably flipping his lid trying to find me."

"Sesshomaru will tell him where you went. He is the alpha after all." Kikyo nodded and Kagome helped her out. She dried her off and dried Kikyo's hair as much as possible before helping her get dressed. She placed a shawl she wove over Kikyo's shoulders. She sat Kikyo on a rock covered in moss and took out her brush like object before brushing out Kikyo's hair. She braided Kikyo's hair into several braids, entwining white feathers and blue reeds into Kikyo's hair. She tied them off with some black reeds. She placed everything in a sack and walked with Kikyo back into home tree.

"There you are," Inuyasha said as they walked in.

"I took her to bathe, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "She wasn't feeling well. The springs did her some good." She placed Kikyo's hand in the crook of Inuyasha's arm. "I will get her some food shortly." She walked away and back to her chamber were she pulled out some meat, fruits, and vegetables. She boiled the meat and vegetables, lightly seasoning with some dried herbs that would help Kikyo with the pregnancy. She poured it into a bowl like item and placed the fruit on a dish and took it to Kikyo.

"None of this is for you, Inuyasha." She saw him look about ready to protest. "I made it with herbs to help with the pregnancy. You can go hunt for food. Kikyo is safe here." He grumbled but got up to hunt for his food. "I got things I need to do. Eat up." Kikyo nodded and sat down and started to eat the soup and fruits.

...

"I see." Jakesully looked at Sesshomaru. "Na'vi ways are different, but Kagome isn't a Na'vi. Things will be done your way when it comes to her."

"Good." He looked Jakesully in the eyes. "Tsu'tey is the only one that has my pleasing to court Kagome. But before he takes her as his, he will have to defeat me in a fight."

"Alright." He sighed. This was not going to be easy. He knew Sesshomaru was fierce and a good warrior from the few times he had gone hunting with him. Tsu'tey would have his work cut out for him. "I will discuss this with Neytiri, Mo'at, Eytukan, and Tsu'tey." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I have to go see to my mate and child." Jakesully nodded and watched him leave before approaching his mate and her parents. He had found Tsu'tey on the way to his mate and her parents and dragged him along with him.

"I have spoken with Sesshomaru about some… things. Neyfiru was talking to Kagome and had made to follow her and Kikyo to the hot springs, where they were going to bathe. Sesshomaru stopped him and had told him it was inappropriate of him to watch a woman bathe that was not his mate. He didn't seem to care. Sesshomaru told me that Kagome is like a little sister to him and said that he would be the deciding factor to who she married. The only male he approves of courting her is Tsu'tey. He is giving Tsu'tey the right to court Kagome, however, before they mate Tsu'tey must defeat him in a fight. Only then will Tsu'tey be allowed to mate her."

"I see," Tsu'tey said. He wasn't exactly on good terms with the high strung demon but at least he approved of him for Kagome. He would find Kagome before the night and go for a walk with her as the sun started to set. He would not do this for any others. "I will court her. It will take some time, but I will also train to further hone my skills." They nodded. "If I am to do things his way, then so be it."

"Eywa appreciates you doing this," Mo'at said.

"I am not doing it for Eywa," he commented. "I am doing this for Kagome."

"Good answer," Sesshomaru said as he walked in. "Had you done it for any other reason, I would have had to deny you her hand." They looked at him. "I wish to speak with you, Tsu'tey." Tsu'tey's eyes narrowed but he didn't deny Sesshomaru. He just followed after him.

...

Kagome stood with To'at, more young Na'vi crowding around them. A lot of them wanted to learn about healing, but also fighting. They knew both were essential to their survival. So now they were listening to what Kagome said, several Na'vi men and women watching to make sure she didn't do anything to the children, but they seemed enraptured to everything she was saying taking note to what she held up as she held up another plant that looked similar to it. She explained the differences and why they should avoid the other plant, which was toxic to them.

They asked questions, getting answers and Kagome seemed to smile. She was glad to see that they took an interest to what she was telling them. She never noticed Tsu'tey and Sesshomaru walk past at a distance, Tsu'tey watching her as he listened to Sesshomaru.

"I think that is all for today" she told the children, who made sounds of disappointment. "I'll teach you more tomorrow." They smiled and ran off to play. She chuckled at their enthusiasm. She looked to To'at. "You know more than they do."

"I've been learning for longer than they have," she commented.

"Come, I will teach you some archery."

"Archery? I am too young to learn archery."

"You are never too young," Kagome said. She handed a bow to her then an arrow. "Now I want you to aim for that tree."

"But it is so far away."

"You only have to aim. I want to see how you do." She watched To'at nodded and shoot, but the arrow went off course. "Not bad. But there are several things you need to take into account, like the direction of the wind, and the strength. Some things farther away, you have to aim a bit higher to ensure you hit what you are aiming at. Now try again." She watched as To'at felt the breeze. She aimed a little higher and a little to the left of the tree before releasing. It had hit the tree. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I did it." She looked to her mentor to see a soft smile on her face. This woman was kind and patient with her.

"Keep practicing and you'll be sure to out due the males of your tribe." To'at nodded. "Go play now."

"I think I want to practice more."

"Alright. Be in before dark."

"I will." She kept practicing as Kagome walked away to gather more herbs. Usually she would go and gather herbs with Kagome, but she wanted to make Kagome proud of her archery.

...

Tsu'tey watched as she taught the children about herbs he was listening to Sesshomaru telling him more about Kagome. He turned and looked back to Sesshomaru. He could see Sesshomaru looking at him but still talking.

"Kagome seems to be good with children," Tsu'tey said.

"Kagome adores children. She had once seen to my human ward. Demon and human children took to her. It is no surprise the Na'vi children took to her as well." Tsu'tey nodded. "She has one hell of an attitude, and I would not advise angering her. She is attractive then as well, but she is fully capable of doing bodily harm. She is protective of those she cares about as well, and compassionate. She will see to any injured, even if they have tried to harm her in the past. I know from experience, as does my half brother." Tsu'tey nodded. "But do not take forever to tell her how you feel. You will lose her if you wait too long." Tsu'tey was taking all of this in. There was much more to her than he thought.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. To clear a few things up, I have the AVATAR Survival Guide, so I will be using it for future chapters. A prolemuris is the creatures that swing through the trees and are blue. Neyfiru is an original character. But read, review and as always ENJOY!


	9. Waterfall

Chapter 9: Waterfall

He had talked with Sesshomaru until he decided it was time for him to find Kagome. He bid Sesshomaru farewell and went in search of Kagome. He had finally found her in her chamber. He had knocked and waited patiently. Moments later she answered the door.

"Did you need something, Tsu'tey?" She looked up at the much taller male.

"I came to see if you wanted to go for a walk, if you were not too busy." He looked down at her. Her eyes were blue, much like the oceans of Pandora and her skin was pale much like the moons of Pandora, and her hair as dark, if not darker, then their own hair. The pink of her lips were like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Alright." She smiled softly and walked out of her chamber, closing the door behind her. She walked with him through home tree, Neyfiru watching with a scowl and a few of the Na'vi women whispering in Na'vi. Both ignored it as they started out of home tree. Tsu'tey took her much smaller hand into his large hand and led her down a path. He knew what it led to. She didn't seem to mind, managing to keep up with his slow strides. He was nothing like Neytiri when it came to walking. Neytiri walked fast no matter who was walking with her.

She looked around, watching the plants sway and the prolemuris swing through the trees. Every step they took was illuminated blue or green, sometimes even purple or pink. She smiled at all the colors that surrounded her. He squeezed her hand slightly and she looked back to him. She was confused.

"We are almost there. Close your eyes." He watched her close her eyes and led her around a short distance. He stopped and had her stop. "You can open your eyes now," he whispered. She did and looked out at the waterfall. The planets were behind it and the waterfall was glowing purple, blue and green. The spot they stopped at had a large patch of light blue flowers growing to a tree.

"It's stunning." Her breath had left her. He was standing behind her.

"The blue flowers are not seen anywhere else. This is the only place they grow." He knelt next to the flowers. "They do not feel like any of the other plants here." He seemed to smile. "They had reminded me of you." He looked up at her to see her cheeks dusted with a light pink.

"Tsu'tey," she looked at him and tried to fight down her blush. But she didn't seem to be able to keep it down.

"They haven't been here before. They started growing that day we talked here. I come to admire them often." He looked back to the flowers. She was blushing so much right now. "The pure spirits have started to take on a blue tinge much like the glow you had the first day I saw you. Eywa is taking on your characteristics. Mothers are becoming protective of their young, the plants are softer, though still dangerous."

"Tsu'tey, that's sweet." She smiled softly.

"Come." He stood and took her hand again. He sat beneath the tree, over looking the waterfall and pulled her down beside him. She sat at his side and he pulled her slightly closer, her side pressed against his. She relaxed against him and the pure spirits came out, touching down on the flowers that surrounded them. It was a beautiful sight to behold. "They do that often."

"You were right. They do have a blue tinge to them." She lightly touched the closest one. The others moved closer to her. She smiled at their reaction. They covered her hand. Tsu'tey was amazed. They came to her even when she was not planning to use her powers in a big way.

"Come, relax." He brought her attention back to him before she looked out at the view. It was a beautiful one.

Scene change

It was morning when they walked back into home tree. They had gotten a light sleep by the waterfall, the sound of it had lulled them to sleep. Now the Na'vi people whispered as they walked by. Kagome bid him a good day and walked into her room as he walked away. He had a hunt he had to go on. She wanted to get in a bath and then start training the Na'vi children. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo's children were much too young to learn anything right now, but she was teaching them Na'vi. It would be good for them to learn how to communicate with the natives like she could.

"Hello, Kagome," a male greeted.

"Neyfiru." She walked past him and found Kikyo. "Let's go bathe, Kikyo." Neyfiru made to follow but Inuyasha stopped him.

"No you don't." He restrained Neyfiru with a scowl. There was no way in hell he would let that Na'vi watch his mate and best friend bathe. "I'm not letting you watch them bathe." He dropped the much taller male and sat in the way of the door. Inuyasha was stubborn, but he also knew better than to let some unknown male watch the girls bathe. Sesshomaru would beat the living shit out of him.

Neyfiru just looked at him. Inuyasha was blocking the only entrance and exit. He was supposed to go hunting with the others soon.

Scene change

Tsu'tey looked around. The male, Sesshomaru, was with them and Neyfiru was missing. He knew Neyfiru had taken to watching Kagome so his eyes narrowed, until he saw Kagome and Kikyo leaving home tree, no sign of Neyfiru following after them. He turned his dire horse and the hunting party leapt off, Sesshomaru following after them at a slow run. He could easily keep up with them. Tsu'tey was in charge of the hunting party though, and Sesshomaru had to listen to what he said. He didn't like it, but in this case Tsu'tey was in charge.

Tsu'tey led them on a hunt and they were currently trying to take down a sturmbeest. It was six meters long with a height of four and a half meters. It was indigo and orange in color with six legs. It resembled a buffalo in appearance, minus the fur. There was a single bone horn in the middle of its head. It was in a herd with other sturmbeest. The children were kept in the middle for protection and they were targeting one of the weaker and slower sturmbeest. The sturmbeests were slow to react and it was over quickly. They dragged their prize away to process what they would use from the animal, their usual words of sacrifice being said by Tsu'tey.

They returned with the meat and materials they would use for weapons and drums and other ceremonial items. Tsu'tey dismissed them as they took in the items and saw Inuyasha dragging Neyfiru behind him. "Do not pull such a stunt with Kagome again, you hear." He threw the guy at Tsu'tey's feet.

"What's this all about, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his muscles moving fluidly beneath his skin. The women were watching this.

"Fucker tried to kiss Kagome," he scoffed. "She slapped him pretty good, I admit that. He stumbled out of her door when I opened it."

"I told you to stay away from her," Sesshomaru snarled in English. Tsu'tey held him back but glared at the man.

"I am telling you this time, do not go near the woman I am courting again or it will mean facing me for the right to her," Tsu'tey said in Na'vi. It sounded threatening and the man stood and looked at Tsu'tey. He scowled but didn't protest. Tsu'tey passed him and headed towards where he knew Kagome might be. She wasn't there but he could hear the awed voices of Na'vi children so followed it to see Kagome with To'at and the Na'vi children. She was teaching them again, though she seemed to be a little upset. She dismissed the children and To'at seemed to take up some arrows and a bow before running off in the opposite way of the other children.

"Kagome," he called as he approached. She turned to him with a small smile.

"Tsu'tey. How did the hunt go?" She had to look up at him.

"Well enough. No one was injured." She nodded.

"I was going to go gather some herbs. Did you want to go with me?" She had several sacks at her side. "I can understand if you do not wish to."

"I'll go." He walked into the forest with her and made it so his strides matched hers. She would stop and crouch down by a plant and pick it before placing it in a sack on her shoulder. He would stop and watch her as she did this several times. There was light conversation between them as they walked through the forest. They were sharing likes and dislikes and she was telling him a few of the incidents between her and the others, and the incident in which Inuyasha got his necklace. He had laughed, but was surprised that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used to argue all the time, and that Inuyasha had cut off his brothers arm. It had grown back with time because of the demon blood coursing through his veins.

Tsu'tey said it was Jakesully that had opened his eyes. Jakesully had not always been Na'vi, but had what had been called an avatar body, until the Na'vi had placed him in the body permanently. They had fought a war together and made the sky people leave their planet. She was alright with that. They would have destroyed this planet as well, and she was falling in love with this planet. There was so much life on this planet, and she cherished life.

"Shall we head back now?" She asked as she looked up at him. "I have to hang the herbs to dry and get the residue off my hands. The mixture is sure to cause someone to react badly." He nodded and walked with her. They entered home tree and she moved to her room, using the reeds to hang the herbs to dry before using the skin of water in her room to quickly wash her hands in a makeshift sink. It was useful in the morning.

Scene change

Tsu'tey had enjoyed the time he spent with Kagome. He was learning more about her and the others that had come to stay in home tree. Sesshomaru really was a lot like him, but they were still very different, from what Kagome was saying. Both were prideful and good leaders. Both were protective of what they believed was theirs and had started out narrow minded, but both had a broader view on everything. Where Sesshomaru cared about her as if she were a sister, he cared about her in a different way. He wasn't sure what way it was yet, but he would spend most of the night thinking about it as he sat beside the waterfall in the patch of flowers he could only call Kagome.

The blue of the flowers resembled her eyes. The softness of them felt like Kagome's skin. The dark green of the leaves had and edge of sharpness, much like her temper, from what he heard. But they smelled divine, like nothing he had ever smelled before. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. He picked a single flower and a liquid came in contact with his skin. He hissed in mild pain at the light burning sensation. It went away quickly enough. She did house a fire beneath her skin, and he could always see it whenever he looked into her eyes. The flower had not meant to harm him. It was a defense mechanism, like all Pandora plants had.

A pure spirit came out and landed on his hand, glowing slightly and taking away the scar the plant's liquid would have left behind before it flew off. He looked down and at the flower. He slipped it into a single braid before looking out at the view again. This was officially his favorite spot to just relax. His head came to rest against the base of the tree, the wind ghosting over him and giving him a sense of peace. It had lulled him to sleep again.

Scene change

Sesshomaru entered Kagome's chamber after knocking. He saw her taking down herbs and checking other herbs before placing them in pots and onto shelves. She turned to him.

"I would have thought you would be with Tsu'tey," he commented.

"I have already spent time with him today. He came with me to gather herbs." Sesshomaru nodded and looked around. Her chamber was kept clean and organized, her hammock was in the corner closest to a window.

"Tomorrow I wish for you to take Kisa with you and Kikyo when you go to bathe. She is starting to smell." Kagome nodded.

"Should she have any scathing comments, I will not be held responsible for what happens," she commented and he nodded.

"I will not hold it against anyone. She is becoming possessive and neglecting the children. She's taken to glaring at the Na'vi women. And she is becoming a nuisance." He seemed to sigh. "She has not always been like this. It is the environment and everything changing that has her on edge. She does not understand how they can live like this."

"She is used to what you provided. Being here will be hard for her if she doesn't get her nose out of the clouds and look at what she was given here. She would have died if you had stayed on Earth. The children were almost dead as well. She will have to learn to adapt and change, like you are able to do. If not, she won't survive on this planet." He nodded. He knew what Kagome said was the truth, but was it too late to show that to Kisa?

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. It took me a while to write, but I had to re-watch the Avatar in order to write this. That is when I am most inspired to write this fiction. I will try to update my other stories. I probably would have if I wasn't passed out on meds for five days, only being awake long enough to eat and shower and take care of my other bodily needs. I have a kidney infection I am fighting off and this is the first day I haven't been asleep all day, aside from Tuesday and Wednesday when I was at work. But read, review and ENJOY! I'll try to have something new for you all to read.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
